pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pasta o kluskach śląskich
Plik:Pasta o kluskach śląskich.ogg Ja pierdolę, anony. Słuchajcie, wracam sobie wczoraj z kucbazy do domu, nie? Przebijam się przez te korki poza Wro, wparowuję na chatę, opór głodny, więc od razu, jako główny ośrodek intelektu i zarobku tego gospodarstwa domowego, wypalam "CO NA OBIAD MATKA" i uwalam się za stołem w jadalnianym. Ona już taka cała zasępiona, no, dnia za dobrego to ewidentnie nie ma, widać, że moja obecność napawała ją niemałym stresem, no ale tak już musi być, kiedy się trzyma odpowiednich ludzi krótko. I jak ci mają powody się stresować. No a dzisiaj, to już, kurwa, było przegięcie. Otóż odpowiedź na moje prozaiczne, ale jakże istotne pytanie, zabrzmiała: "kluski śląskie". Zatem od razu przystępuję do procedury wyjaśniawczej, bo chyba przyznacie mi rację, że jeśli się migruje do aglomeracji tak poważnej śląskiej metropolii, jak spuścizna księcia Wrocisława, z jakiejś kurwa Polski B, gdzie psy chujami piją kwas, to nie można dostąpić zaszczytu, jakim jest kultywowanie śląskiego dobytku kulturowego, a przede wszystkim kulinarnego. No więc mówię jej, żeby się nie poczuwała, bo nie urodziła się na żadnym Śląsku, tylko w Wólce Batorskiej, nie omieszkując dodać pytania retorycznego, co mój ojciec, rodowity Ślązak, se w niej za młodu upatrzył, jeśli naprawdę jego małżeństwo nie było elementem programu dla lepszego życia karyn z Ukrainy A. Coś tupnęła, coś mruknęła, ale jej morda ostatecznie nie zmieniła stanu skupienia z poprawki na fakt, kto utrzymuje to domostwo, pisząc wariacje Watykańczyka wyłudzające hajs "na ofiarę xD" od grażyn z forów katolickich nie zaczynających się na kurahen i nie kończących na ork. No ale jako, że ja oczywiście spokojny chłopak jestem, to wyciągam mojego nowego OnePlusa 5T, którego otrzymałem przedpremierowo dzięki kooperacji biznesowej z Chińczykami w zeszłym roku i wchodzę sobie z mobilnego tora na karachan premium, czekając grzecznie przy stole na uszykowanie zastawy. W końcu mój rodzicielski materiał etniczny ściąga z gazówki dziesięciolitrowy gar, bierze talerz i nakłada mi na niego jakiegoś żółtego, rozgotowanego badziewia. Widzę to już kątem oka, ale pozostawiam ją w błogiej nieświadomości do momentu podania, bo skoro już mam to gówno na talerzu, to przynajmniej już wolę go nie mieć również na podłodze. No i mówię, że to miały być porządne, dobre kluski śląskie, a nie jakieś pierogi, kurwa, leniwe, jak połączenia nerwowe typowej Polki. KLUSKI ŚLĄSKIE SĄ, KURWA, S Z A R E! W sekundę później, gdy maciucha w akcie głębokiego wstydu zaczęła cała przybierać barwę jedynego słusznego imperium, poczułem jakby kropelkę lądującą na moim policzku. Pomyślałem sobie: spoko, pewnie sufit cieknie, w końcu miekszamy gdzie mieszkamy i moją furę szpeci ten nieszczęsny DTR na tablicach. Matka uciekła do kibla i zamknęła się na klucz, jakby, nie wiem, obawiała się, że rzucę w nią zaraz tym talerzem jak frisbee. Zupełnie nie mam pojęcia, jak można podejrzewać mnie o takie rzeczy. Otarłem kropelkę, jak mniemałem, wody z ryja i z nieukrywanym zażenowaniem wbiłem widelec w to żółte, kleiste podkluszcze. I jak mi nagle uszu nie zgwałciło: JOOOOOO JERRRUNA!!!!! AAAAAAAAAA!!!! GNOJU KURWIDYKSIE JO CIA ZASZACHTUJAAA!!!! Gapiłem się jak wryty i nie dowierzałem w to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Ogarniacie, cholerna kluska zaczęła drzeć do mnie nagle ryj! Ale nie po to za dzieciaka się czytało fantasy, creepypasty, oglądało horrory, czy lurkowało gore i inne takie dobranocki, żeby teraz cykać się jak pizda, więc szybko ochłonąłem i zdałem sobie sprawę z jeszcze jednej ważnej rzeczy. Ta kropelka to nie była żadna woda. Ta pierdolona klucha napluła mi w twarz! Znieważony, powstrzymałem obrzydzenie tym podjedzeniem i w akcie zemsty pogryzłem ją i wpierdoliłem na szybkiego. Moja mamałyga, gdy resztę klusek tak to rozjuszyło, że zaczęły się kotłować na tym talerzu i głośno protestować, oczywiście po full ślunsku. Kluch tych matka najebała mi z dwadzieścia, więc żeby ostudzić ten tłum odurzony aurą cieścianej rewolty, pokazowo wziąłem dwie do łapy i żonglowałem nimi dobre dwie minuty, ku wrzawie, która wybuchła na talerzu. Performance uwieńczyłem dwoma koszykarskimi rzutami, którymi posłałem kluski prosto do śmietnika, czy jak tam, kurwa, chcą - hasioka; jakby cokolwiek wiedziały o byciu Ślązakami, podrabiańce jebane. Następnie zebrałem potężną charę i wystrzeliłem ślininanym pociskiem prosto w mordę najgrubszej, najbardziej wkurwiającej kluchy, która poza samą swoją żałosną, żółtą egzystencją, również najgłośniej ze wszystkich darła pizdę o autonomii Śląska. No musicie przyznać, że się miałem prawo wkurwić. Przychodzi ci taka, kurwa, brocha i nie dość, że podszywa się pod twoją znamienitą tożsamość narodową, to jeszcze pierdoli kompletnie od rzeczy na temat zawiłych kwestii politycznych, o których naturalną koleją rzeczy nie ma zielonego pojęcia, ponieważ jest jebaną kluchą, na dodatek jeszcze chuja, a nie śląską. Nie będę wszystkiego szczegółowo eksplikował, bo nie mam czasu, poza tym uważam, że każdy co bardziej rozgarnięty Ślązak wie, że aneksja Polaczków była najlepszym, co mogło go w życiu spotkać, ze względu na to, że podczas, gdy ci ochoczo finansują co większe śląskie społeczne inwestycje, budujące coraz wyżej potęgę tej krainy, reszty budżetu starcza na pogłębiające kwitnącą w Polsce patologię 500+, co sprawia, że jeszcze bardziej cebulowa woń nędzarstwa kontrastuje z industrialną nutą słodkiego zapachu śląskiej cywilizacji. No, w każdym razie, co z nią zrobiłem: Wyciągnąłem zza dupy zapalarę, mam głupi zwyczaj ją tam trzymać, a że dupę mam twardą, to nawet mi już raz wybuchła i musiałem leczyć poparzenia Panthenolem, ale o tym może innym razem. Biorę do drugiej łapy tę obślinioną kluchę i pieszczę ją płomieniami, wyciskając z niej tym samym skierowane w moją stronę najcięższe i najrozmaitsze śląskie przekleństwa. Niektórych, kurwa, nawet ja nie znałem. Serio. Postanowiłem, że skoro taka z niej śląska patriotka, to ja, kurwa, dam jej Śląsk i spalę szmatę na węgiel. W narastającej agonii, bełkotanie jej pseudoprośląskiej propagandy przestało być w jakikolwiek sposób zrozumiałe. Ostatecznie, w kulminacyjnym stadium jej boleści, wykrzyknęła do mnie histerycznie, że chuja wiem o Śląsku, bo jestem z Wrocławia, a Dolny Śląsk to wcale nie jest prawdziwy Śląsk i że kluski mogą być też żółte, a to, co ja w tej chwili robię, to akt czystego kluskowego razismu, czyli prościej mówiąc - polactwa. Sami widzicie, że suka aż prosiła się o najcięższy wymiar kary. "Nie ten Śląsk, kurwo? Tak? Potęgę Wrocławia szkalujesz?" - rozpocząłem - "I jednocześnie pierdolisz o jakiejś, kurwa, kluskowej tolerancji? Na jebanym Śląsku? O, nie nie nie. Takim krokiem nie tańczymy. Nie po to moi przodkowie zaklinali najwyższej jakości węgiel w postać miękką, wzbijali na wyżyny sztukę śląskiej alchemii i przenieśli ją na grunt gastronomiczny dla dobra wszystkich Ślązaków, żeby teraz jakaś jebana mączna wywłoka wycierała sobie mordę Śląskiem, kontestując przy tym jakieś lewackie gówno światopoglądowe." - tymi słowy zakończywszy moją przemowę preezgekucyjną, przystąpiłem do działania w trybie powiększonego rygoru. "Chcesz, kurwa, Śląska? To poczujesz go od środka." Wyszedłem z nią na taras i wrzuciłem, całą już czarną po swej zewnętrznej stronie, do grilla. Nie wyróżniała się pośród węgielków i myślę, że one same również nie zauważyły różnicy. Polałem to dziewięćdziesiątką ósemką z mojego podręcznego kanisterka i wrzuciłem zapałkę. Teraz to się, kurwa, bura sucz zasymiluje. Wróciłem nad talerz i zasiadłem na krześle. Pierwszy cel właściwie był już osiągnięty - zastraszone kluski ani śmiały więcej się odezwać. Przekalkulowałem je pieczołowicie - zostało ich czternaście. Czternaście świadomych, podległych klusek to jednak jest już coś. Nie zwlekając, postanowiłem rozkosznie brutalnie zatryumfować nad ofiarami. Zadziwiająco władczy instynkt anona zadziałał na mnie i widząc okazję na jeden z bardziej popierdolonych aktów fallicznych, jakich świat może być świadkiem, bezzwłocznie i bez większych rozmyślań rozpiąłem spodnie i spuściłem bokserki, po czym zakomenderowałem: "Masować.". Po kolei żółte ochłapy zlatywały w stronę mojego naprężającego się pytonga i posuwiście przemieszczały się po jego powierzchni, a ich miękka struktura i śliskie zewnętrze powodowały naprawdę przyjemne uczucie, którego doświadczenia życzę każdemu wzorowemu anonkowi. Podporządkowanie pseudośląskich to jest jednak pieniądz. Oczywiście do czasu. Mogłem się spodziewać, że kurewki przyszykują konspirację. Pierdolone kluseczkowe państwo podziemne. Podczas, gdy byłem zajęty oddawaniem się w spokoju spazmom rozkoszy, seria trzynastu, jak naliczyłem, silnych ukłuć na moim wacławie momentalnie sprowadziła mnie na ziemię. Pewnie znacie, stuleje, z normickich memów motyw ugryzienia przez laskę podczas stymulacji prącia metodą absorpcyjną, powszechnie zwanego lodzikiem. Otóż mi w życiu nie przydarzyło się jeszcze takie coś ze strony kobiety. Może dlatego, że umawiałem się jedynie z porządnymi, ułożonymi, lojalnymi Ślązaczkami, a może dlatego, że w wieku 25 lat, mimo paru sytuacji podbramkowych, dalej nie opuściłem spierdolenia, a już na pewno mentalnie. To akurat nie było jednak w tamtym momencie jakoś szczególnie istotne. Doświadczyłem tego nie od kobiety, lecz ze strony zakonspirowanych klusek. Kutacz mój osiągnął wtedy już dawno stosowne rozmiary, by wszystkie szmaty na nim się zmieściły. Dlatego również pomysł na zemstę za tenże zadany mi okrutny ból przyszedł jakby naturalnie, sam przez siebie. Kojarzycie tę idiotyczną sztuczkę zwaną helikopterkiem? Jeśli nie, to tłumaczę: łapiecie śmigło za samą nasadę i wykręcacie jak najszersze kółka, najszybciej jak się da. Kluski nie sprostały temu wyzwaniu siłowemu. Rozleciały się we wszystkie strony i poroztrzaskiwały o ściany, okna i meble. Rozejrzałem się dokoła. Dom wyglądał jak pobojowisko, niemniej ja byłem z siebie maksymalnie dumny. Nie dam sobie w kaszę dmuchać, a kluski, które Śląska na oczy nie widziały, nigdy nie poszargają mojej męskiej godności. Wiedziałem, że mamełe po wyjściu z klopa się załamie, jednak nie zanosiło się na to w najbliższym czasie, ponieważ słysząc krzyki klusek eksterminowanych, kurwa, z luftu, powinna raczej zaszachowana siedzieć w kiblu i modlić się o niewyważenie drzwi. Z tą myślą, absolutnie błogi i spokojny, z powrotem usadziłem się nad, jak mniemałem, pustym już talerzem. Gdy na niego spojrzałem, spotkała mnie z kolei niespodzianka i w jednej chwili zrozumiałem, dlaczego ukłuć poczułem jedynie trzynaście. Oto ostatnia żywa, ostatnia wolna kluska siedziała samotnie, milcząc, na talerzu. Totalnie zaszczuta. Łzy z niej ciekły strumieniami, jednak nie wydawała żadnego dźwięku. Emocje wzięły nad biedaczką górę i doszczętnie ją sparaliżowały. I wiecie co? Obudziła się we mnie ta cholerna empatia. Nagle zadecydowałem, że odkupię moje nikczemne czyny dokonane na kluskach, nieważne już jakiego pochodzenia i dam z życia troszkę dobra przynajmniej mojej mamie. Posprzątałem okolicę z martwych klusek, poukładałem wszystko z powrotem do starego ładu, zgasiłem dogorywającego grilla, talerz z garem pozmywałem. Jedynie wybita szyba w oknie nie mogła zostać przeze mnie zamaskowana z wiadomych przyczyn, ale podnosiło mnie to, że cała reszta wyglądała przyzwoicie. Wziąłem talerz w rękę, otworzyłem monetą drzwi od kibla i powiedziałem: "Mamusiu, jednak się myliłem. Twoje kluski były świetne. Myślę, że sama powinnaś ich spróbować, dlatego zostawiłem ci ostatnią, najładniejszą.". Oszołomiona, jakby piwa się napiła, bez słowa wzięła ją do ust. Koniec końców dobrze, że stała nad tą umywalką. Porzygała się. Kategoria:Pasta